Catalyze
by ZA Falcon
Summary: He thought he was going to die in that mine, he thought the explosion would kill him. It didn't and now he is in a world with creatures he thought was nothing more than characters in a kids show.( For 18 and older, will be some gore, death and adult theme's )


( **Note: I do not own pokemon never have, never will. Everything named in this story like the mech's have their owners…...and that's about it, for now)**

The catalyst

 **Date** :17/06/2025: Monday

 **Time** :03h00

 **Location** : South Africa.

 **UN mining facility.**

 **kimberley**.

The UN mining site was a hive of activity, miner's were running to and fro as the T80 and S40 excavation rig's were prepared to go to the new find that got the UN scientist riled up. ( **T80 looks like the mech from halo wars 2 but bulkier and the S40 the mech from lost planet).**

" _hy AJ what do you think the egghead's got this time_ ".Jamey asked over radio.

AJ's musing was cut short when, Jamey his annoying sort of friend's voice cut into his sleep deprived mind like a knife.

"Jamey you know as well is I do…. that that's is up to what we find down in that hell hole. You lot probably hit something while you were mining and now they need me to clean it up". AJ answered bitterly.

" _Wow calm down man you're not the only one having to work late, I was supposed to clock out at 10 but no….you know we were supposed to dig 50ft they came rushing in telling us to keep digging, the only reason why I'm not in the mine is because of the pilots meeting_."

 _Hu that's strange_ . AJ thought as he looked at his wrist watch.

 **03h08**

 _Dame and I'm losing sleep over some asshols that couldn't wait till morning….better get this over with._

Walking up the ramp he made his way to his 30 ft taal T80 called Amy's dock site. Looking up he steard right at Amy's 10 inch thick titanium plate cockpit. The first T80's were built with a polymer based view screens they were as strong as steel but unfortunately couldn't bend, that didn't work well when the cave caves in or there's an accident deep in the cave, which could cause the polymer to crack, now normally that's not a problem but unfortunately the deeper you go in the cave the more poisonous the air becomes. That plus a cracked screen does not end we'll.

 _Another day in paradise I ges…..*sigh* better get to the briefing room._

Turning around he made his way to the main body of the building. Walking in he took a sharp left down a corridor ignoring rooms as he went, he had only one place he needed to go to and he had no need to stray from his path.

"Hy AJ wait up!"

 _The fu...Ohh god no! PLEASE let me have on day away from her._

He had no such luck. Before he could slink into one of the side room's his view was obscured by by a bone crushing hug. Before he could suffocate he was let go. Looking up into the grinning face of Jamey, and only to be reminded of the size difference, Jamey was a 22 year old 6'3 chocolate brown woman from cape town , AJ was a 26 year old barely 5'6 pale white man from gauteng.

"*sigh* What do you want Jamey I'm busy".

AJ wasn't a person that liked to talk or do anything for that matter, if it was a party or something he would go for the free food and drink, the rest of the time you'd find him in a dark and quiet corner.

" Aww c'mon man where's the love we're like family!?". Jamey wiend before getting in step with AJ who pushed passed her.

"* **sigh** * why are you here, I thought you were done for the night". AJ asked making his way up to the double door leading to the briefing room.

"Na man I was on my way home but got called back along with all the other S40 pilot's by the boss. Something about last minute plan's".

Now AJ was confuse S40 pilot's were the main mining force, but not all of them work on the same day. They usually have a day brake like Jamey, she works on Mondays, wednesdays and Fridays. To have them all in on the same day….It's confusing, yes it does help that the S40's are 10ft shorter than the T80's and can perform a lot more tasks, even tho they can't handle the amount of stress a T80 can and can't pick up large amount of weight. It makes them a lot more valuable.

"Why would they need the S40, you guys already minde the shaft the T80's job are to come in and clean up".

Jamey shrugged and kept walking. Pushing the doors open AJ stopped in his tracks, in the room was all of the pilots, counting him an Jamey their had to be at least 200 people more than their ever was at one time.

 _Shit why do I have a bad feeling about this._ AJ though making his way to the front because of his short stature he had to sit at the front or he wouldn't be able to see a thing. Somewhere along the line Jamey got lost on the way to the front causing AJ to sit alone in the 1 row.

15 minutes later everyone was seated and just in time, as the door's opened and walking in was a woman AJ had never seen before, but on thing was for certain she was a scientist evident by her bright White lab coat, normally someone like her would be behind a desk or in a lab doing tests on whatever they'd find, to see her down here in the hell hole must mean something big.

Making her way up to the podium she received a ear mice from one of the staff before standing behind the podium, and saying absolutely nothing she just stares at everyone.

 _Okay that's freaky and I'm really not in the moed for this._

"Hy are you going to stand their and look like a gargoyle or are you going to do something besides being weird". AJ asked and almost immediately regretted it . Her eyes locked with AJ's and for one's in his life he actually felt like he was even smaller than he already is.

"What's your name". She asked walking down the podium to stand right in front of him.

 _I just fucked up big time_.

"AJ ma'am". AJ was sweating bullets by the time she said her next words.

"...if that was a joke it was bad, like really bad even from egghead standards, well enough of this time for some introductions, AJ my name is Rebecca Wilkins I'm from the company's scientific wing more importantly I'm here to tell you some news". She said sticking her hand out in greeting with a shit eating grin plastered on her face.

 _She just made an ass of me…..well played_. AJ thought while shaking her hand.

Leaving a stunned AJ and chuckling crowd behind her, she made her way back up to the podium.

2 hours later*

And she left with a slightly pissd of crowd behind her, all of this because of a few facts. Firstly everyone has to work over time. And secondly and most fucked up of all is that they are opening up a new section of the mine. The last time they opened up a new section of the mine four people DIED.

 _This is bullshit_.AJ thought as he was getting ready to get in his Rig. Getting in his Rig suit which reminded him of the archaeologist suit from dead space 3 except his suit was pitch black and doesn't have those glowing lights on his back or on the helmet and instead of heat padding on the body it has armor. Why does it have armor we'll it's the same reason why his Rig has a 10ft long semi automatic gun that fires 3inc think, 20inc long tungsten steel bolt, it's all military equipment, why he has no idee, does he mind, like hell he does.

Walking to the left of the squatting mec, he found the ladder leading to Amy's cockpit. Climbing in he made sure all of the onboard equipment was secure, he paid special attention to the bolt gun on the left side of the mobility harness. He doesn't want a repeat of what happened the last time he forgot to strap it in, the hole the bolt made is still above him.

…. _Well everything is secure….*sigh* wonder you long I'm gone to spend in here this time, hope I don't die, and if I die would they tell my family how I died_. Shaking the slightly morbid though from his head, he made his way to the harness and strapped himself in. Flipping a few switches on the monitor above his head he started up Amy's systems causing monitors on his left, right and above him to light up.

" ** _Power core: online"_**

 ** _"Main systems: online"_**

 ** _"Structural integrate: 100%"_**

 ** _"Backup systems: on standby"_**

 ** _Mai.._**

"Hy, am I ready to go or not".

 **"…...Affirmative"**

"Thank you that's all I wanted to know". AJ clipart his Boets into the pedals buniet him and slipped his arms into the the arm gauntlets.

" CLEAR?!". AJ yelled and waited before hearing the bay controller also yell clear, signaling that his clear to leave his dock.

 _Another day in Paradise._

Flipping a few switches on his overhead monitor he heard the sound of Amy's power core coming to life, which brought a smile to his face, flipping on last switch caused his Rig to give a slight jump before rising to her full high.

"Hy, anybody at the mine entrains yet". AJ asked over his shoulder radio.

Hearing a bunch of affirmatives he flipped the master switch to the view screen and cockpit door, AJ watched as the titanium view screen closed I'm in, and the outside view monitors lighting up giving him a perfect view of the outside world.

"Alright guys I'll be there in ten Mike's".

When he got to the 50 meter wide and 50 meter tall mine entrance he saw the rest the of the 46, T80 rigs making their way into the different parts of the mine. He followed them in, watching the ground units running around and getting the rest of the mining equipment ready.

... _wait what._

Stopping dead in is tracks and nearly causing the rig behind him to collide with him.

 _"Fuck AJ!, I almost ran your ass over!"_

AJ turned and watched as a metallic blue T80 walk in front of him and stopped.

" _Why did you stop?"_

All AJ did was lift his Rig's left arm to point at the very unusual seen on the other side of the entrance. Standing their was a T80 with what looked like a giant cylinder on its back. What got him more interested was the T80 itself. He knew every T80 and there pilots, he never saw this one.

"The hell is that?".

" _I….don't know….never saw that rig before. Must be a new guy. Common let's go, the sooner we open the cave system the sooner we get home "._

"...sure". I wonder what that cylinder is?

 ***BANG!***

The T80's boltgun fired a , **HE Bolt** , witch pulverized the rock in shower of sparks and parsley molten rock. This was one of the few things AJ loved about his job, although it's dangerous, playing around with a weapon that could punch a hole in a tank just gives him a feeling of supremacy.

"High com, this is Rig 36, the boulders have been cleared and I'm preparing to breach into the other side of the cave system,over".

"... _Rig 36, this is High com, breach has been cleared, Mike in Rig 23 will help with breach, over_ ".

"Copy that, over".

Backing up he made some space for the other T80 or Rig 23 to stand next to him, they raised their boltguns and waited for them to build a charge strong enough to launch the bolt through the last few feet of rock.

 _"...hy, you ready for this?"._

"Yes, why?".

" _Just have a bad feeling is all, we don't know what we could find on the other side, hahaha...we can't even use sonar to see in the other side, thanks to half of the electronics acting up , all we know is that there is a hole there and that's it"._

AJ could see what he was talking about, all of the elections have been acting weird, from sonars giving false readings to the com's giving of some strange static.

"Hy don't worry, I asked the eggheads, they say it's just some magnetic interference. And don't worry, when the wall comes down, we turn around and leave the rest to the ground teams".

 _"...This is High com, what's the hold up?, over"._

"Nothing, over".

A few seconds later AJ gave the all cleared and two very loud bang's where heard. The wall did nothing for the first few seconds, the cracks from the two beach ball sized hole got bigger until the wall couldn't support itself anymore and came crashing down, making the two Rig pilots step a few feet back.

And then, nothing. Well that's anticlimactic. It was quiet, even the slight hum of the power core's were drowned out by it. AJ nearly missed it, on the ground slowly washing over the feet of the mecks was a fine mist…. _shit, it's that poisonous stuff again._

" _Rig 36 and 23, this is High com, new orders have been given. Rig 23 stay at current position, Rig 36 ocumpeny Rig 00 into the tunnel, over"._

…. _what_?.

"We copy, new orders are in effect,over".

 _"See SEE!, I knew something was going down. They didn't even tell us what's going on "._

AJ didn't answer, he was too busy looking at the Rig that was currently walking into the cave. It was the same one with the giant cylinder on its back. It walked passed them and into the newly opened cave system without stopping or acknowledging them.

 _Great now I have a bad feeling._ AJ followed, he momentarily looked back and for a brief moment, he had a feeling, a feeling that he should have made sure that his life insurance was paid up.

The two Rigs walk was filled with silence which was broken every few seconds by the lead Rig stopping every now and then to look down a tunnel or something on the floor. AJ would try and start a conversation every now and then.

"Hy ,uuuh Buddy, your not very talkative are you?".

He was met with silence, again. This is not working.

 _Fuck, if walking down a creepy cave wasn't bad enough now I'm stuck with a mute he or she can atleast tell me their name…..nah, I'll just call you Dumbo, hahaha…..*sigh* can't this day get any better._

 ***CRACK!***

…. _I had to fucking jinx it, didn't I._

Slowly the two Rigs turned to face the tunnel where the sound came from. The listed closer and could barely make out a soft crackling and crunching noise.

"...well, that's creepy".

" _Shut it, you are support so don't do anything stupid"._

…... _HOLY shit!, Dumbo talks…..did he just call me stupid?._

AJ's rebuttal was cut of when the Dumbo fuck walked into the creepy ass cave….. _He sounded military…Wat is a military dude doing down here._

Someone from the military is down here, that can't be good. Now AJ had a small idea as to what that cylinder is. AJ is suspicious bastard sometimes, which is way he is currently analyzing the cylinder on Dumbo's back while he has the chance. It's pointing up, it's one cylinder that's open at the top and is about 20ft long before stopping, it the runs into a more oval shaped bottom piece and that's about 15ft long….. _the fuck is it._

" _Stop_ ".

"What?"

" _Look in front of you"._

And so AJ did, and nearly had a heart attack. It was a circular room and more than a 200 ft across, it had two 100 ft long and 6ft tall lines running in a X form in the middle with two half circles connecting the the X on each side. But what caught AJ's attention was the 40ft tall crystal pillar in the center.

 _HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!._

"What. The. Fuck. Is that?".

" _That's what we are here to find out_ ".

AJ's, brain fuck moment was interrupted by the same cracking and crunching sound he heard earlier. It took I'm moment to realize a few things, first it's colder than the Arctic in their, the only reason he didn't notice was because he was having a brain fart and the Rig has a heater and the second thing which scared him a little was the hundreds of ice stalagmites hanging from the ceiling and they are responsible for the creepy noises from earlier

"...wow, why is it so cold in here?".

 _"It's coming from the crystal. High com, come in *static, do you copy*static, fuck. Whatever that crystal is it's playing havoc with the com's"._

AJ Switched is screens to **IRT** ( **thermal** ) vision he saw the crystal in deathly blue almost invisible against the background. Damn, that's cold. All he could see was Dumbo's Rig's power core giving of heat which was outlining the entire Rig.

" _Okay enough sitting around, it's AJ right?"._

"Yes".

" _Okay, I need you to walk to the other side of the cavern and tel me wat you see, alright"._

"...sure".

Turning AJ made his way to the other side, the only thing breaking the silence was the cracks from the ice and the thumping from the Rig. But the darkness was getting to AJ, his Rig lights were the only thing keeping it away but he still felt like the darkness was trying to drown the light.

"I'm on the other side but…...I don't see shit, there's nothing here"...damn can't believe I'm doing this."I'm climbing out, gonna see if I can't find anything that way".

"... _take your weapon with you, never know when you need it"._

Disengaging the harness and grabbing the Boltgun, checking to see if it's loaded, 25 round's check, under barrel light check. Reaching up he disengaged the view screen and watched it lift up, only to get assaulted by the cold air. Damn cold, I hate the cold.

Giving a last look around, satisfied he set the Rig to squat position and slowly climbed out, using the built in ladder to climb down.

 ***thud***

And touch down, looking up he could already see ice forming on the exterior of his Rig. Okay simple look for shit, find shit and hopeful get out of here before something bad happens. Shouldering the gun he slowly made his way around the area looking for….something.

The closer he looked at the ground the more he noticed what looked like gouges, kneeling beside one of the larger ones and brushing away some of the ice, he saw that it is in a straight line and about 3inc deep. The others where the same, straight lines but different depths. It's like someone took a big ass knife and slashed at the ground, not to mention the small and some large craters here and there.

 _Strange, looks like a war zone._

Looking around he saw Dumbo looking at one of the large half circles and facing away. Standing up, he slowly turned until he was facing the crystal in the middle, it wasn't really close and yet it looked so big and so….intimidating. Gripping his gun, trying to stop the rollercoaster of thoughts he started walking into the direction of the crystal.

 _This is a bad idea_.

It didn't take long for him to get to the crystal, more like standing about 10ft away from it but still close enough to realize that it is absolutely huge. Even if he was in the Rig he wouldn't be able to get it's arms around the crystal and boy is it tall, craning his neck up he barely saw the top.

…. _touch it….don't touch it, it's just a fancy perfectly round rock that's somehow emitting cold...fuck it, you only live once._

Walking the last few feet until he was less than a foot away, he slowly reached out with his hand, it felt like hours before his hand touched it. It was cold, really fucking cold, even through his heated gloves he could feel the cold. _Hahaha it's not...that...bad, why is it vibrating?._

Letting go he slowly backed up, turned around and started walking back to his Rig. _Vibrating crystal, ha maybe we just found some long forgotten things dildo._

 ***CRAA-SNAP!***

 _….or not._

Spinning into the direction the noise came from he saw crystal pillars rising from the points where the lines and half circles joined.

 _"WHAT DID YOU DOOOO!"._

"MEEE?, I DIDN'T DO SHIT!".AJ yelled before sprinting back to his Rig. Shitshitshitshitshit.

He was in his Rig and ready to run in record time, too bad it won't help. When the view screen closed and the screens lit up he nearly had his second heart attack. The crystals were glowing ghostly blue, lighting up the entire cave.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this".

 _"Because something bad is about to happen"._

" ...gee, thanks for the confidence boost".

Looking left he saw Dumbo running in his direction, the thing that made AJ pause was the fact that the giant cylinder is now being held minigun style and the front has a fery ominous blue glow to it.

….. _wait...THAT'S A FUCKING GAUSS CANNON!._

"HOLY SHIT BRA! why do you have a cannon, you can take out a fucking city block with that thing!? ".

He didn't answer, all he did was point the OP cannon at the crystal, and waited….for something to happen. Then the shaking started, even in the Rig it felt like someone was repeatedly pushing you around.

The crystal was a different story, the glow was getting brighter and the brighter it got , the more the ground would shake. And then the lightning started arcing from the tip of the crystal down to the four smaller crystals, the blue light slowly started turning into a white light, AJ would have been blinded if it wasn't for the Rig's light dampeners.

" _Fuck this, I'm taking it out!"._ _….what does he-OH SHIT!_

" Don't do it you idiot, you don't know what would happen!".

The cannon charged, AJ sprinted towards Dumbo, but it was too late, the weapon fired, the world went into slow motion. AJ watched as the blue light screamed towards the crystal, the impact was brief.

 ***FSWOOO-CRACK!***

A millisecond later the blue orb rickashayde off of the crystal right into the cockpit of Dumbo's Rig, blowing away the entire Rig's cockpit before crashing into the wall behind the mangled Rig. AJ just stared at the hole the orb made, the Rig is just two legs with the arms dangling off of a few molten pieces of metal, the cockpit along with the pilot was vaporized .

 ***CRAAA-THUD!***

The cannon hitting the ground broke AJ out of his funk and reminded him about the bigger problem, the crystal, AJ didn't know if it was possible for a crystal to be pissed off, but damn did this one look pissed.

The white light turned red, the shaking ground got worse, and at that point AJ knew he was going to die, he didn't live much of a life hell he barely had a social life. _Ha, so this is it, I could try to run but I doubt I would get far enough._ Looking into the swirling vortex of red lightning he couldn't help but find it slightly beautiful.

The vortex reached it's peak, reaching the ceiling it slowly started to collapse in on itself until it was a beam of red light and then it came crashing down, the last thing AJ saw was the crystal shattering before everything went dark.

 **( Author's Note: This is my first story, I know it's not the best. So no flames and some advice might help.:-)**


End file.
